


Cotton Candy and Strawberries

by cr0nchy_bread



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I used to this with my friends, Oneshot, School, Sleeping Together, Wordcount: 100-500, it’s midnight what am I doing, no I will not elaborate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr0nchy_bread/pseuds/cr0nchy_bread
Summary: Chiaki falls asleep on Nagito when they’re in the school bus.That’s it that’s the fic.It’s just komanami fluff because comfort ship.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 15





	Cotton Candy and Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Stress relief fic.

They have been friends since they were little kids and Nagito knew for a fact that Chiaki had issues with sleep so she would fall asleep at random times, but he never expected her to fall asleep on his lap when they were in the school bus.

Nagito tried to wake Chiaki up but she would only let out annoyed groans. It’s not like he minded it, he just didn’t want people to get any...ideas.

When Nagito was sure Chiaki wasn’t gonna wake up, he put his hand on her back and started rubbing circles on it. He knew that calmed her down and he really didn’t want her to see any nightmares.

Chiaki smelled like strawberries with a hint of cotton candy. She liked to spray her perfume on Nagito too, she said it was because his hair looked like cotton candy. Nagito didn’t mind the affection at all, though he wasn’t sure why someone as hopeful as Chiaki Nanami, the ultimate gamer would want to hang out with him. But it was nice knowing that he wasn’t completely hated by everyone, it just didn’t sit right with him.

His hand slowly traveled up to Chiaki’s hair and started petting it. Her hair was really soft, she always liked to pet Nagito’s hair, so she wouldn’t mind it if he petted hers, right? _Well, she surely didn’t mind the fact that she was literally sleeping on his lap right now._

Nagito found himself slowly drifting to sleep. After trying to desperately stay away for a good five minutes, he finally gave in and put his head on Chiaki’s back. 

They stayed like this for a while until he was woken up by a yawning Chiaki. “Oh, sorry about that...” she said, rubbing her eyes “Why didn’t you wake me up?” “Ahaha, sorry Chiaki. You just looked so peaceful! And...I actually tried to wake you up, but turns out you’re just a heavy sleeper!” Nagito replied in a _hopefully_ reassuring voice. “Oh, okay then...sorry to trouble you.” she then pulled out a gaming console and completely disassociated from the real world, the only thing Nagito could do was watch.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone in less than an hour and never edited it so I hope it’s good.


End file.
